


Sirimiri

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Sirimiri: (n.) a light drizzle of rain.Despite living in the same house and being married, Shiro still feels as if every day is their first together. He loves the days when they sleep in, feeling no need to leave their comfortable bed. If he could, he would spend every day this way, but Keith would never let him go without life's necessities. Still, on a perfect rainy day with no plans, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and that was absolutely nothing productive.A sheith fic where the two spend a day indoors, contains a little mature scene, but overall just fluff.





	Sirimiri

 

The late morning sky was still full of clouds, shadowing the earth in a veil of darkness; a perfect crisp autumn start as any. Shiro snuggled closer to his source of warmth, wrapping his arms around his husband sleeping soundly with his back against his chest. The forecast said it would rain for the next couple of days, a perfect excuse for staying in bed longer than two grown men were expected to.

He pulled the comforter over both of them, completely covering everything below their shoulders. They had no plans to go anywhere today. They decided to just enjoy each other's company in the afternoon under heavy quilts with delicious hot chocolate between their hands, and watch the rain through their large sunroom windows. Their black cat would soon be resting on top of Keith's lap to attain his high body warmth and the two would be content. But for now, he wanted to stretch their time in bed for as long as possible.

“Mhm…” Keith's mouth opened suddenly as a long yawn shakes his body, his arms stretching over his head. He then rolled over, now facing Shiro and snuggled deeper into his favorite pillow: Shiro’s soft but firm chest.

Shiro pressed his lips lightly with his fingertips to stop himself from chuckling. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair before wiping an escaped tear with his thumb, the icy metal of his right hand was enough to jolt Keith awake, his eyes wide. While Keith was asleep, Shiro completed his morning stretches and had put his prosthetic on his right arm before slipping back into bed to spoon. “Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you.”

Quietly, Keith held Shiro’s mechanical hand against his cheek, the tips of Shiro’s fingers ghosting across his lips. “Never be sorry, Shiro, ‘cause I get to see you earlier than usual. You'd let me sleep the day away if you could.”

“You're one hundred percent right,” Shiro said with a grin, propping his head up with his prosthetic hand. “Which is why it’s such a shame; you're so handsome when you sleep.”

Keith arched a sly brow. “Only when I sleep? I guess you married me just to get me into bed.”

A smile dangled on the corner of Shiro’s twitching lips. “That’s part of it,” he said.

“Ah hah! I knew it.”

The two looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. Keith was the first to release a giggle, followed by Shiro pointing a finger at him. A snort escaped and Shiro groaned, realizing that he lost the battle. Keith’s composure truly cracked as he roared with laughter, holding his sides as he rocked back and forth on top of the bed.

Shiro crossed his arms, but soon his stern expression relaxed and he chuckled softly. “Maybe I should have become a comedian.”

Keith stopped at that and rolled onto his side, his left hand propping his head up on the bed. “Go ahead, but only I understand your jokes, babe.”

Shiro pressed his lips against Keith’s temple. The smell of Keith’s shampoo tickled his nose, he loved the scent of lavender and rain. “Good thing I married rich.”

The sound of Keith’s laughter echoed throughout their bedroom as Shiro got out of bed to make breakfast. The menu for today’s brunch would be kimchi fried rice with vegetables, spam, and eggs. Something the two would normally eat on such a perfect morning. He just finished scooping the fried rice into two bowls when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, hands filling the pockets on the front of his white apron.

“You know that your back is exposed without a shirt, right?” Keith asked, fully dressed in a black hoodie and shorts that ended at his knees. A pair of thick round burgundy colored glasses framed his eyes, the result of reading too much in the dark.

“Figured you would enjoy the view of my butt.”

Keith’s laugh tickled his ear as he ran a hand down his back to settle on his hips; sending a shiver up Shiro’s spine. “You’re one hundred percent right about that.”

“Where do you want to eat?” Shiro asked as he sprinkled green onions over the rice and placed the bowls onto a tray.

“Uh, anywhere you want to,” Keith said as he grabbed the cat food and poured into their cat’s food bowl. “Hippo, breakfast is ready.”

Shiro moved into the sunroom where each side was covered in windows. A loveseat stood in the center of the room with a mocha colored coffee table in front of it for them to prop their feet up as they gaze out the middle windows. On the left side of the room was a tall round table with two chairs to match. The table was the perfect size for them as they would still have room to spare for another person to share the space with them. He placed the bowls on the bamboo placemats that always stayed on the table and then quickly began to open the windows. He started with the two beside the table and moved on to the ones in front of the couch. He hesitated to continue as he gazed at the view of the forest on the edge of their backyard, a good amount of the forest in front of him belonged to them. The gray clouds floating above the top of the trees promised a rainy day and he beamed. He zipped around the room, opening the blinds on the other window and the doors too before grabbing their mugs of coffee and placing them beside their food.

A minute later, Keith waltzed into the room with their throw blankets and Hippo following closely behind him. He placed them all onto the couch, hopping Hippo would stay there, but she started to cry when they sat down to eat without her. Keith rolled his eyes behind his glasses and placed her on his lap. “You’re amazing, babe.”

Shiro’s eyes twinkled. “You are too.”

“I love you,” Keith said through a spoonful of fried rice.

“I love you more.”

“Shut up, I love you more,” he retorted.

Shiro shook his head. “Not possible. I confessed first, remember?”

Keith scoffed, raising his hand to flash his white gold wedding band with a row of 5 small deep blue sapphire stones in the middle. “I was trying to confess for months but you never took a hint. Doesn’t matter anyways since I’m the one who asked you out. Oh, right and I’m also the one who proposed.”

Shiro glared at him as his right hand’s fingers rubbed the matching band on his wedding finger, but his contained amethyst stones, representing their birth months. “You always play the proposal card.”

“Fine, it’s a truce,” Keith said with a smile before he wiped his lips with a paper towel. “We love each other equally as there’s nothing to measure the amount of love we share.”

Shiro immediately covered his mouth which threatened to expose how cheesy that sounded and the fact that he was melting at his words sweeter than honey. “How can you say that with a straight face?”

Keith let Hippo onto the wooden floor before he stood, the smile still on his lips. He took both of the bowls and kissed Shiro’s temple. “I’m tired of miscommunication; I’m not going to let you believe for even one second that you don’t mean everything to me. Look what happened the first time Mr. I didn’t ask you out because I thought you were in love with someone else.”

Shiro pushed the chair back in a rush. “H-Hey I didn’t realize I was the guy you had a crush on!”

“Everyone else knew,” Keith shot back.

“Everyone but me!”

“So he says.”

“...Are we having a fight about my oblivious and past passive aggressive behavior?”

Keith put the bowls into the sink and soaked them. “No, because you’re still oblivious and you’re going to catch a cold if you stay in your boxers all day.”

Shiro tugged on the apron, undoing the knot he made. “Do you want to help me out of it then?”

“I said put more clothes on, not take off the only things left,” he rolled his eyes but his cheeks visibly flushed. 

Only two pieces of fabric was between him and Keith and Shiro’s heart jumped when Keith’s warm hand snaked behind the apron and slowly pulled his dick out of the opening from his boxers. He smiled sheepishly as Keith’s eyes bore into him, shaming him for being hard already. “You weren't wrong about it being cold.”

Keith shook his head and ushered Shiro towards the island, propping him onto the cold marble surface so Hippo wouldn't be able to interfere. She stayed in the sunroom as it was the warmest place in the house. He pushed the apron to the side and gazed at his husband before him. “You did this on purpose, didn't you?”

“Riling you up? Lil’ oblivious me?” He asked innocently.

“Little doesn't describe you at all, Shiro,” he said as he rubbed his thumb along his length. “Not little at all.”

Before Shiro could get another word in, Keith took him into his mouth, rolling his tongue over his head. He deliberately took his time, dragging his tongue up and down his dick.

“S-Stop torturing me, Keith,” he pleaded. He should have known Keith would pay him back this way. All he wanted was for Keith to focus on his head.

“Mhmmm,” Keith murmured against his knees as he finally dipped his head towards Shiro’s crotch.

The feeling of him around his cock was too much. He tugged on Keith’s hair as his back arched, his toes curling as he released into Keith's mouth.

Neither of them moved as Shiro rode the waves of pleasure vibrating through his body, soft locks poking out between his fingers. When his vision cleared, a loud boom echoed outside as he realized he didn't release Keith yet. “Keith, I'm so sorry.”

He grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at Keith's lips, wiping it off his face. He frowned. “Keith?”

Keith didn't break eye contact as he finally swallowed. Hard.

The paper towel fell from his hand. Uh oh. Shiro blushed. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Instead of getting mad, Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen. He led him to the stairs leading to the second floor. A sickly sweet smile spread across his face as he gestured upstairs. “Go put on some clothes, love.”

“Yes, Sir.”

It took Shiro a couple of minutes to put a white T-shirt and comfortable jeans on. When he returned, Keith took his hand in his and led him outside through the door to the garage. He pressed the bigger door’s automatic button and the garage came to life. The large door revealed their driveway and towering trees. Some plans fenced the end of the driveway and there was a couple of yards between their land and the neighbor’s property. Shiro didn’t say a word, already expecting the tugging on his hand to lead him outside.

The rain lightened up while he was changing and was now a light drizzle.

“Perfect,” Keith smirked and laced their fingers together. He lifted his gaze to the sky, smiling as soft droplets fell on his face.

“You are,” he replied. He smiled as Keith’s eyes stared at him with amusement. His own eyes were full of love. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you more, Takashi.”

He leaned in, kissing Keith on his lips, wet from the rain. They shared a quiet moment, surrounded by the pitter patter of the rain and frogs croaking near the stream. The two of them strolled back inside, not wet enough to warrant another change. Keith hummed as he crossed the living room and entered the sunroom and Shiro quickly followed after pressing the button again and closing the door behind him.

They plopped down onto the sofa and immediately relaxed into their usual positions. Shiro sat back in the seat on the right to rest his right arm and Keith moved to lay across the sofa, his head on Shiro’s thighs.

The forest before them gave off a mysterious vibe, much left unexplored. He loved how the room was now comfortably dark. Still bright enough to be able to read without squinting, but the sun wasn't glaring at him through the windows. Shiro pushed his black metal rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose as he checked his emails on his smartphone.

On top of his lap, Keith laid comfortably with a book in his hands and Hippo snoozing on his lap. The novel told stories around epic tales of two men who go on a quest to save the kingdom from ruin, but fall in love as the story progressed. Emotions flew across Keith’s expression. Shiro could tell whenever something funny happened as his nose would scrunch up and he'd stifle a laugh. Once in awhile Keith would raise his arms up and he’d finally see his eyes full of interest and a thirst to read more. Now the rain was falling from an angle, pelting the glass, yet Keith didn’t flinch. Even Hippo stretching on top of him, kneading his stomach wasn’t enough to grab his attention. Shiro sighed, why was his husband so cute?

“Shiro?” Keith asked, the book closed on top of his chest. He looked like he was waiting for a while, but only a few seconds passed. “I think it’s time for dinner. I’ll cook.”

He looked up, the sun peeking out through the trees in the distance; it would be night soon. “Wanna order pizza?”

Keith grinned. “A man after my own heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this short fic was enjoyable! I realized it's been 6 months between His Varsity Jacket and my last fic Evening Lights. It's truly been a while and I rushed in because I want to post a lot of Sheith fics/chapters with all the titles inspired by the 26 letters in the English alphabet. With this fic, I have 12 of the letters completed. Hopefully, I'll accomplish this goal without taking another 6 month break. Once again, thank you for reading and please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it. I had an idea of continuing this fic by showing how the two met...possibly even making it a slow burn but I don't think it would come out well. I can still try, but the story might be ruined by knowing they're husbands in the end. Let me know what you think!


End file.
